Fablehaven 6
by Ovec8hkin
Summary: The beginning of another Fablehaven Series set after the events of, Keys to the Demon Prison. I wrote it a while ago (like five years) and want to know how it is. I will post more chapters after i hit 15 follows.
1. Chapter 1

Bracken hurried forward quickly, spending little time admiring the job the fairies had done transforming the interior of the demon prison Zzyzx into the peaceful eden it was now. Bracken looked around making sure no one was following him. He quickened his pace as he neared one of the many waterfalls marking the edge of the fairy realm.

Bracken quickly looked over his shoulder. No one was following him. He couldn't risk any of the fairies or anyone else in the realm know where he was going. Bracken slowly crept behind one of the several rushing waterfalls and disappeared out of site.

After once again checking to make sure he was alone Bracken started walking through a short damp tunnel. After walking for a few minutes several shafts of sunlight appeared from the ceiling allowing Bracken to see further down the tunnel. As Bracken went deeper into the cave the spotted shafts of sunlight became more and more frequent until the ceiling was dotted with thousands of holes making it appear that the cavern had no ceiling and he was in broad daylight. Due to the bright sunlight, the cavern floor was covered in luscious green grass and was dotted with beautiful flowers and bushes, there were even a few trees that dotted the cave floor. After meandering his way through the bushes and flowers for a minute Bracken found what he had been looking for. In a small clearing sat a temple.

The temple was made entirely of white fairy marble with a tall spire that towered almost to the caverns' ceiling. Several columns held up a small overhang under which was a large metal door with golden, astrid shaped door knockers. One door was slightly open giving Bracken a small view of the interior of the temple. The door was intricately carved with depictions of fairies and other mystical beings of light. Two fairy statues were set outside on either side of the door as if guarding the door from intruders.

"Bracken? What are you doing?" a voice asked from back in the tunnel. Bracken slowly crouched and meandered his way back to where he could get a clear view of the tunnel. He started scanning the shadows around the for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he called cautiously into the darkness. There was no reply. Instead a dark shape crept out of the shadows. A dim reflection caught Bracken's eye. Then a set of blue white scales emerged from the darkness, then a set of wings, and finally a tail. Seconds later the fairy dragon Raxtus stood in front of him.

"Where did you come from?" Bracken asked suspiciously.

"I saw you while I was flying toward the Wyrmroost Shrine and decided to see where you were going since it seemed like you were heading toward one of the waterfalls." the dragon answered innocently. "And now I have a question," Raxtus continued, "why is there a secret temple hidden behind this waterfall?" he asked, as he started walking through the dense foliage. Since Bracken didn't answer him Raxtus continued walking.

It was short walk through the dense foliage to get to the temple. Raxtus knew that something was hidden in the in the small secretive paradise the second he had seen it, but he hadn't known that it was actually housing a giant temple. He was astounded that the immense size of the temple and the detail which was put in to it. "Who made this?" he asked Bracken, who had just caught up to.

"What?" Bracken asked breathing heavily.

"Who made the temple?" Raxtus asked again, snapping out of his trance like state. He walked up to the temple door and walked through the temples open door. Bracken looked back, concluded that no one was following him and entered through the open door after Raxtus.

The interior of the temple was as magnificent as its exterior. It was made entirely of the same white fairy marble that had made up the exterior. The roof was held up my a dozen or so stone columns, each with a fairy carved into them. Five, large, golden astrids statues were set

in-between every other column. At the center of the marble structure was a ten foot splotch of beautiful green grass dotted with flowers and ferns. In the center of the temples only splotch of color was a six foot tall fairy statue. The first new shrine to the Fairy Queen.

"So did you build this?" the dragon asked, still gazing at the magnificent interior of the temple.

This time he was answered with a warning. He guessed that meant to stop asking questions. He also guessed that meant yes. Raxtus continued around the temple looking carefully at everything. He finally stopped in front of the fairy shrine.

"So let me guess where this goes…" Raxtus said already knowing the answer. He put his hand on the statue. Before Raxtus could finish his sentence he was surrounded by three warriors clad in golden armor. One held pair of spears. One a long heavy sword. An one an bow and arrow already notched to his bow string. The dragon was surrounded by three astrids who were positioned to defend the realm if any of the imprisoned demons escaped there new prison.

"Peredor!" Bracken called to the astrid wielding the sears. "It's just Raxtus." All the astrids put away their weapons. Raxtus relaxed.

"Bracken, what is Raxtus doing here? I thought we were supposed to know when a someone was coming?" the astrid Crelang complained.

"You are," Bracken answered, " but Raxtus, followed me here." Bracken cast Raxtus a warning glare. "So you can leave for the moment." Bracken said gesturing towards the open door. All three of the astrids dropped their weapons and turned into a golden owls. They all flew out the open door. The door closed.

"Now I will finish my sentence," Raxtus continued, " let me guess where this goes… Fablehaven." He disappeared. Well I guess he got his answer Bracken thought.

"You guys can come back in." Bracken called out to the astrids. They all flew back in and transformed back into their human forms. "Now remember when I come back I'll have Kendra with me." They all nodded their understanding. He then stepped up to the statue, and set his hand gently on top of it and whispered "Fablehaven." and he was gone.

. . .

Kendra walked outside into the Fablehaven main garden. She noticed that only a few fairies were around. She wondered where they all were. Now that she thought about it she hadn't seen many fairies in the yard in awhile. She didn't dwell the thought of the missing the fairies for long. She once again walked toward the forest eager to get to the fairy queens new shrine.

"Kendra" someone called from just inside the forest.

Kendra paused, peering through the trees. A slight reflection caught her eye along with some small amounts of movement.

"Who's there?" Kendra called cautiously, hoping that no one inside the house would her.

"Kendra," the voice called again, "it's Raxtus"

Kendra's entire body relaxed. Raxtus was the son of the dragon, Celebrant. He was raised by fairies after his nest was attacked by a cockatrice. He had befriended Kendra when she and other members of the Knights of the Dawn had traveled to the dragon sanctuary Wyrmroost to obtain the key to the translocator and later on helped her, Warren, and Bracken escape Living Mirage and help protect the eternals.

Raxtus stepped out into the bright sunlight, his silver-white scales reflecting the sunshine. Kendra put her hands in front of her face to shield her eyes from the bright reflection.

"Hello Raxtus." she said squinting. "What are you doing here? Visiting Shiara again?"

"Well since I'm here, I probably will, but actually while I was in the fairy flying toward the Wyrmroost shrine…"

" So the fairy Queen made a fairy shrine at Wyrmroost." Kendra interrupted.

"She made Wyrmroost the second shrine for two reasons. One because she placed five astrids there and two so I can go between the fairy realm and Wyrmroost since I consider myself a fairy dragon. Anyway, back to why I'm here. I was flying toward the Wyrmroost shrine when I caught sight of Bracken."

With the mentioning of Bracken Kendra's eyes lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree.

"Where was he going?" Kendra asked, hoping she already knew the answer.

"I followed him behind a waterfall where I found a huge temple built over the Fablehaven Shrine."

"Why was there a temple over the fairy shrine that leads here to Fablehaven?"

"You would have to ask Bracken that question, but I have my bets on who built and why." the dragon replied.

"So is Bracken here?" she inquired excitedly.

"I don't know for sure but my best guess is that he came here."

" Could you transport me to the fairy shrine?" Kendra asked hopefully. She wanted to see Bracken as soon as possible.

"Sure."

Raxtus flapped his wings lightly and lifted himself two or so feet off the ground. Kendra walked just outside the boundaries of the yard. Raxtus glided toward Kendra blocking out the bright sunlight. He reached down and picked her up with one of his claws.

Raxtus flapped his wings again and they rose higher above the ground. Soon they were soaring above the forest. Kendra looked upon the forest in awe. She had never seen Fablehaven from above before.

"Down there." Kendra told Raxtus pointing at the large clearing with a giant pond in the center.

Raxtus swooped down into a steep dive toward the ground. Just when Kendra was sure that she would soon become part of the ground, Raxtus pulled up and hovered a few feet from the ground. He gently placed Kendra on the ground and released his grip. He said goodbye then flapped his wings and soared away looking for Shiara.

"Hello Kendra." said a familiar voice.

Kendra turned around and there in the middle of the bright clearing stood Bracken.

"Hello Bracken." Kendra answered trying to stop from smiling.

"So are you ready to come to the fairy realm with me?" he said. Apparently she wasn't doing very well at hiding her smile because Bracken was smiling back at her.

"Of course, I've been waiting since you've told me that someday I could go." she said casually.

"Okay then. Follow me." he beckoned her to follow him. He tuned and started walking

toward one of the whitewashed gazebos, giving Kendra her first view of the shrine since the fairy queen destroyed it two summers ago to create a talisman of light which destroyed the nail from the revenant and stopped and reversed the effects of the shadow plague.

Bracken turned and walked in the direction of the small island, giving Kendra her first view of the Fairy Shrine. She stood there, eyes wide, stunned at what she saw.

Standing above what was once the fairy queen's shrine a small temple made entirely of what appeared to be glowing white marble. A tall spire jutted out of the roof making the temple look and seem like a brand new church. Several stone columns held up a small overhang under which, was a large metal door. Two fairy statues were set outside on either side of the door.

"Bracken who built the temple on the island?" Kendra asked, still staring wide-eyed at the magnificent temple. Bracken stopped and looked over to the island. and sure enough there was a temple. It was exactly the same as the one in the fairy realm.

"I guess the fairies did" was his reply.

It seemed logical to Kendra so she accepted it and continued moving toward the gazebo with teh small boat house that Patton Burgress had built over the naiads pond. When she got to the tiny shack Kendra tried the knob. It was unlocked. "I guess I never locked it when I paddled to the island three years." she muttered to herself. Kendra peered inside. The shack was empty. "Thats weird. Where could they have gone?" she thought.

"Bracken, small problem," she called. Bracken who had been conversing with several purple, butterfly winged fairies turned away and called back to Kendra, "What?"

"There aren't any boats here. How are we going to get to the island?" Kendra called back "There aren't any boats here. How are we going to get to the island?" Kendra repeated.

Bracken thought for a moment, then gave a long high-pitched whistle.

"Why did you whistle?" Kendra asked, curiously. Hoping that Bracken had summoned Raxtus with the shrill sound.

"You'll see." was his simple reply.

A few minutes later a dark shaped appeared above the grassy meadow. A second later Raxtus was in front of them standing on the beautiful green grass. Apparently Raxtus had come when he heard Bracken's whistle.

"That was quick." she whispered to Bracken.

" So what do you need?" Raxtus asked

"Can you transport us to the island?" Bracken asked pointing to the fairy queen's island in the center of the pool.

"Sure." Raxtus glided over to them like a giant kite. He reached down and picked up Kendra with one claw and Bracken with the other. For the second time that day Kendra was soaring above Fablehaven. Unfortunately this flight only lasted a few seconds, then she was back on the ground.

The island was just as she remembered it; small, and densely populated with ferns, bushes, and flowers. "Who keeps the island looking so nice?" she asked Bracken. "There is no trash picked up by the wind no leaved no nothing."

"The fairies usually keep all the shrines looking nice, always populated with exotic plants. They always make sure nothing gets on the island."

The ground was suddenly interrupted by several steep steps that led up to the front door of the temple. After walking for the past minute the steps startled Kendra almost tripping her. After she regained her balance Kendra continued up the steep flight of stairs.

"What is this temple made of," Kendra asked as she walked through the open door that Bracken held open for her " it doesn't look like anything we have on earth. It's not quite metal but not quite marble either."

"It's actually made of a material we call fairy marble." Bracken answered as he let the door go. The door clanged loudly back into place. "It has the appearance of marble but is tougher than steel. It can't collapse under any amount of pressure."

"Like a giant trampoline?" Kendra asked.

"Pretty much." Bracken answered chuckling. Kendra smiled and started looking around the small temple. The interior of the temple was as magnificent as its exterior. It was made entirely of the same white fairy marble that had made up the exterior. The roof was held up my a dozen or so stone columns, each with a fairy carved into them. Five, large, golden astrids statues were set in-between every other column. At the center of the marble structure was a ten foot splotch of beautiful green grass dotted with flowers and ferns. In the center of the temples only splotch of color was a one foot tall fairy statue, the first new shrine to the Fairy Queen.

"Wow!" was all Kendra could think to say staring wide-eyed at the temple for the second time today, "I can't believe the fairies did this." she said spinning in circles, taking in the magnificent temple.

"So, are you coming?" Bracken said smiling. He was standing near the foot tall fairy statue.

"Of course," Kendra answered coming back to reality. She jogged over to the statue. "So, what do I do?" she asked.

"You just put your hand on the statue." he explained setting a hand on the top of the statue. "Then just say which shrine you want to go to. For example. Fairy realm!" he called out. Bracken vanished as into thin air as if he had never been there. A few seconds later he was back standing over the fairy shrine again. "See. Try it." He gestured toward the smallish statue.

Kendra stepped up to the fairy shrine and placed her hand, palm down on the shoulder of the fairy shrine. She closed her eyes and said, "Fairy Realm." Instantly Kendra was being pulled through a tiny space with lights flashing around her. She caught sights of fairies, and flowers, and waterfalls and other bits and pieces of what she thought was probably the current fairy realm. Suddenly, the area around her became bleak she was surrounded by a barren landscape. No life appeared be anywhere. Then out of no-where a bright green monster with purple eyes and golden antlers appeared. He was probably fifteen feet tall with fur and long eyes that looked about to pop out of their sockets. He wielded a giant mace and had a quiver full of arrows slung across his back. Then her view shifted and Kendra saw someone familiar. A demon she wished she could forget. The new demon king Orogoro stood before her. He was a hulking, shaggy beast with moose like antlers. He wielded a battleaxe and on top of his head was the demon crown. He had stolen from his father Gorgrog when Kendra had killed him while wielding The Sword of Light and Darkness. A few seconds later she was standing in a bright temple that looked exactly like the one she had come from. Was this the same temple or a different one she wondered.

Kendra stared to walk around the temple looking around. The white fairy marble glinted under an unknown light source. "I wonder where the light comes from?" she wondered aloud.

"Look up and you'll have your answer." answered Bracken.

Kendra whipped around and saw Bracken standing in front of one of the dozen or so

columns. Kendra took his advice and looked up. The ceiling was dotted by thousands of small holes allowing in enough light that seemed like a giant artificial light source was hanging from the ceiling. "Where are we?" Kendra asked.

"Take a guess."

"The shrine didn't work and we are still at Fablehaven?" Kendra guessed.

"Guess again."

"Okay. The fairy Realm?" This time she knew she was right.

"Correct." Bracken nodded

"So where are we in the fairy realm?" Kendra asked. "I pictured it to be more lively filled with grass and flowers." she said starting to walk toward the temple's only open door.

"We are actually in a hidden cave behind a waterfall that marks the edge of the realm." he answered following her. When Kendra reached the door the door as if on cue shut and the three astrids jumped from their perch on the catwalk that spanned between two columns. They all raised weapons. Kendra cringed hoping that none of them would of them would strike.

"Crelang, Peredor, Silvestrus!" Bracken shouted. "Drop your weapons." The astrids all shifted their views to Bracken who again issued the command to drop their weapons. The astrids all reluctantly dropped their weapons. "I told you guys that I was coming back with Kendra." Bracken continued glaring at the three astrids.

"Come on Kendra." The door re-opened and they exited the temple.

"What was that all about?" Kendra asked, casting a backwards glance toward the astrids.

"They are posted there so that none of the demons escape from Zzyzx and if they do the astrids have the power to send them back to our old realm."

Kendra was amazed when she stepped out of the temple. She expected a dim cavern with walls glistening with water. Instead a beautiful stretch of grass stretched out for a long ways. Flowers sprouted up from the thick luscious grass. Bushes and ferns decorated the landscape. Like the inside of the temple, the passage was lit by thousands of holes in the ceiling. "Amazing." she whispered to herself.

"So are you ready to be the first mortal to ever see the realm of the fairy Queen?" Bracken asked walking backwards toward the entrance of the tunnel. Kendra nodded and jogged after him. Ready to see for the first the time the fairy realm.


	2. Chapter 2

Hugo launched the football high into the summer air. Seth ran, following the ball for what? Fifty yards? Sixty? Seventy? Finally Seth saw the ball falling from the sky still far in front of him. Just before the ball reached the ground Seth dove forwards hoping that he had timed teh dive correctly. The ball tipped off his fingers and fell dully onto the soft grass. Seth tumbled and fell flat, his clothes stained by the thick, green grass.

"Incomplete." yelled Newel running to grab the ball. Newel and Doren were satyrs who had made their home at Fablehaven. For most of teh summer the two had been enjoying their new flat screen television but had finally gotten tired of it and turned it off. It was a new record! No television for over 10 seconds!

"I almost had it!" Seth laughed as he grabbed the ball seconds before the satyr could. Newel tripped and went skidding across the overgrown lawn taking some large patches of grass along for the ride. After scrambling around on the ground for a minute the satyr finally got; his furry goat legs as stained as Seth's jeans. "Hahahahaha" Seth laughed pointing at Newel. Soon Doren and even Hugo joined in the laughing. Newel jumped up from the ground after failing to wipe the embarrassing stains from his fur. He raced toward Seth and tackled him full force; sending them both sprawling onto the lawn. Seth rolled out from under Newel thin body and got to his feet laughing.

"Seth!" Grandpa called from under the deck. "First off you should not be rough housing with satyrs and second I wish to talk to you." he called.

"Be right there." he called back as Grandpa re-entered the house, shutting the door loudly.

"Come on guys." Seth said, "Let's get in one more play."

"Hike" Seth yelled snapping the ball back to Hugo. Seth ran forward dodging the two satyrs and running long knowing that Hugo would throw the ball at least a hundred yards. Seth heard the ball come out of the golem's giant earthen hands. Seth picked up the pace hoping he would catch this ball. Seth caught sight of a small dark shape coming down from the sky. Seth was in perfect position for the catch. He stood still waiting for the ball to come down. Once within arms' reach, Seth jumped cradling the football. "Touchdown!" he yelled throwing teh ball into the ground. It bounced back up and jumped over Newel like it had a mind of its own. Newel stumbled backwards surprised by the jumping ball.

"See you guys." Seth called as he ran towards the house.

. . .

Grandpa had called Seth into his study. The room was much blander then the last time he had seen it. There were no golfing plaques or trophies hanging on the walls. No ancient magical items. No tiny fairy skull in a clear globe. The only thing not depressing about the room was the fact that is almost double its former size thanks to teh brownies who had restored teh house after Graulas destroyed the house and killed Coulter.

"Seth." Grandpa started sitting down in his desk chair. "Recently you have disobeyed hundreds of orders I have given you but every time you have it has inevitably helped us so your parents, Grandma, Warren and the rest of us believe that it is time that I start trusting you with more responsibility; so starting tomorrow I am going to allow you to roam most of the preserve unaccompanied." he continued, staring at Seth. "All areas except for: The valley of the Four Hills, where the artifact was hidden, The land plotted to the Centaurs, because still suspect that you stole the Soul of Grunhold, You may not go anywhere near Kurisock's tar pit, Graulus' cave, and a swamp where the swamp hag that trained Muriel lives."

"So generally all the cool places on the preserve." Seth said flatly, already processing which areas he would explore first.

"No. All the dangerous ones." Grandpa replied continuing to stare. "If you are found on any of these places these privileges will be revoked and I will lock you in the dungeon for an extended period of time. I am not kidding."

"Am I allowed in the Hall of Dread?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Take a guess at the answer to that question." Grandpa replied, glaring.

"No." Seth answered unhappily.

"I also have one other restriction I'm withdrawing. I'll let you look out the window on the next Festival Night"

"What? really?" Seth said, eyes wider than dinner plates. "This isn't a joke!"

"No. You can look out the window on the next festival night, but please, don't open the window this time" Grandpa added reminding Seth of his first stay at the magical preserve when on Midsummer's Eve he had disobeyed everyone' orders and opened the attic window letting in several deadly monsters that destroyed the house, captured Grandpa and Lena, and turned Dale into a lead statue.

"Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay you can go." Grandpa said getting up and opening the door of the study allowing Seth to run free.

. . .

"Seth!" Doren called from the yard, "Are we going to play again?" he asked waving the football around in the air.

"Sorry guys." Seth called back, entering the forest, "I'm going to explore the woods."

"Seth! Wait!" the satyrs called in unison as they raced after Seth through the thick underbrush. "We need to show you..." The satyrs tripped. "Hahahahahahahah" Seth laughed coming out from within the shadow of the trees, holding up a long, thin, spool of thread. He tugged on it and it went taut showing the satyrs it was tied around a thick tree. "I didn't think you guys would trip up that easily." Seth said still laughing standing above them. "Now what did you want to show me." he asked

"We were hoping you would accompany us to Kurisock's tar pit and see if you find anything. Maybe even more adamant weaponry."

"Sorry guys. Grandpa said that I wasn't allowed to go to the tar pit and I am not going to get reward taken away but you guys want to go see what the nipsies are up to." he asked, smiling mischievously.

"Of course."

"You know it."

They walked off into the dark forest.

Seth knew from his previous visit to the nipsies that they lived a long way from the house but this time it seemed like they had been hiking across Fablehaven for three hours and the blazing sun sapped a lot of his energy so Seth was relieved when he finally saw the large hill that the nipsies called their home. The only difference this time is that surrounding the hill there were not vicious poisonous plants that could kill him by nipping his ankle.

"So, have you guys visited the nipsies lately," Seth asked cautiously, hoping that this time the sixth and seventh kingdoms would not be trying to take control over all the nipsies. "because, this time I would like to actually look at some, and not the creepy dark ones, even though are kind of cool.

"Actually, we have not been here since the shadow plague." The satyrs answered in unison.

"Great." Seth said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well we will never know if we don't go and explore." Doren said bounding away with Newel at his side. Seth followed sending a silent prayer that the nipsies would not be at war this time. Seth followed the satyrs around the hill to a tunnel dug straight to the heart of the steep hill. The last time Seth had come to the home of the nipsies a giant boulder had sealed off the tunnel. This time the tunnel was completely open and was teeming with tiny centimeter high fairies. The nipsies. "They are so small" Seth laughed bending down to take a closer look at the tiny human-like beings. "I knew they were small but this size it's just… incredible." Seth said now on his hands and knees and withdrawing a magnifying from his emergency kit.

The nipsies were almost exact replicas of humans except that they were a quarter inch tall. Most had bright blue eyes but Seth spotted a couple with stormy gray eyes and one with emerald green ones. They all had long pointed noses and thin lips. Some had long thin arms and looked weak while others had bulging biceps which didn't look to impressive from a human eye view but were most likely considered large from other quarter inch nipsies. All had short skinny legs with little to no knee. They had five toes on each foot and five fingers on each hand. They wore absolutely no clothing.

"Seth? Seth. Seth!" the Satyrs yelled from the base of the tunnel. Seth dropped his magnifying glass. Luckily the giant magnifying lens fell in an area almost devoid of nipsies.

"You guys scared the heck out of me. What was so important? " Seth yelled down the tunnel gasping for breath as he went to retrieve his magnifying glass.

"You have to see this." the satyrs yelled. Either something extremely unbelievable was down their or there was something no one cared about. Newel and Doren got excited about everything. Seth raced down the tunnel careful to avoid stepping on any nipsies and provoking retribution. That had happened on his first stay at the preserve when he had inadvertently changed a fairy into a imp was turned into a mutant walrus by all the other faries.

"What is so…" Seth stopped. The satyrs had reasons why he had to see this. This was either really really cool or a death trap.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendra had never had a thought of what the fairy realm would look like but her first sight of the kingdom would have surpassed any of her expectations. It was a beautiful serene paradise covered in luscious green grass. A ring of waterfalls stretched around the realm for a long way. Beneath each waterfall was a large pool, giant clouds of mist rose up from the pool allowing her to see only a little ways. This must be Niagara Falls looks like she thought. A small rock ledge led down to the ground. The grass was covered in exotic plants of every color in the rainbow. Trees were placed everywhere casting large shadows even though Kendra had not yet identified a light source . Fern sand bushes also dotted the landscape which was occasionally interrupted by a hill or small rock mountain.

The climate was warm but not hot and was slightly humid because of the mist from the waterfall. There was no real sky, just an endless expanse of blue white. No clouds appeared in the fake sky. Some small specks of green and pink dotted the sky. Kendra guessed that they were fairies flying around still turning Zzyzx into teh beautiful fairy Kingdom.

Kendra followed Bracken down the rocky slope toward the ground. Back under the veil of the waterfall she had not realized how high up she was. The trail leading down was at least a half-a-mile of rough switchbacks. The slope was made of pure rock but seemed sturdy after Kendra trusted her weight to it. As Kendra walked down rocks fell from beneath her feet, clattering down teh steep walls and burst into a small cloud of dust, making the trail seem less sturdy then she had first thought. "Is this trail safe?" she asked Bracken as she rounded a curve and started down another set of switchbacks.

"Yes. It's safe" Bracken answered from below. Kendra peered down and noticed he was almost a full set of switchbacks below her. "Wait up." she called as she ran down the last several sets.

From below she could see that the ponds that held the waterfalls were actually much bigger then she at first thought. The ponds were probably fifty feet across and forty feet wide. Kendra walked up to the nearest pool and peered in. She could not tell how deep it was but she guessed at about thirty feet. A small island was always set in the middle with a tiny fairy warrior standing guard.

"Kendra." Bracken called.

"Yes?" she asked turning away from clear water. Bracken had ventured another hundred yards and was standing next to a giant tree. Instead of having leaves the tree produced large purple flowers the size of a basketball. "…What type of tree is that?' Kendra asked pointing to the tree Bracken was standing under.

"It's a giant flower bush." he answered, smiling.

"Bush?" Kendra asked. Thinking that there was no way that this giant plant was a bush. It had to be at least thirty feet tall!

"Yes it is a bush." Bracken said twisting a flower off the giant plant. "Here. Take this." he said handing Kendra the giant flower. It was bright pink with a three foot stem. The leaves had to be ten inches long with. The delicate pink petals had it be twice the length of the leaves and at least eight inches wide. The edges of the flower were constantly cycling through teh rainbow pattern. First Red, then orange, then yell, and so on. Bright purple veins flowed outward toward an unknown heat and light source. The instant Kendra grasped teh flower all ten of the petal jumped up and twirled around like ten inch ballerinas. This persisted for a minute, after which they reverted back to normal.

"Wow." Kendra said still staring at the flower. "That was amazing." Kendra continued staring wide-eyed at the flower. "How do they do that?" she asked Bracken looking up from the beautiful plant.

"They twirl and do anything when they make contact with large amounts of energy." Bracken explained. "As long it is contact with your energy it will never die or even wilt. So it can almost live forever. Now follow me and we can tour the fairy realm." he said turning aside allowing Kendra to step out from under the supposed bush. In front of her loomed a small hill. Even though the hill was small only about ten feet it was steep. Kendra calculated the angle at probably close to sixty degrees. Bracken took lead and started up the hill. Kendra followed closely behind not eager to get lost in the immense fairy kingdom. As she climbed the hill Kendra realized that her estimation of the hill being at an angle of sixty degrees was way off. The hill was startlingly easy to climb and the thick grass made it all the easier.

Once they both made up the hill Kendra was given a much more impressive view of the fairy kingdom. Again the entire land was covered in medium length grass which was blooming with hundreds of beautiful wild flowers. Kendra spotted several more giant flower bushes all with flowers blossoming out and up. She saw several other increasingly tall plants some she estimated to be at least one hundred and fifty tall. She assumed these were the fairies means of trees. Some of the trees had leaves some flowers and several grew large yellow fruits. Some smaller more reasonable sized bushes also dotted the hillside. Off to her left Kendra noticed a fifty foot high pile of rocks shaped similar to a unicorn horn. It looked fairly easy to climb.

She also noticed that in the clearing below her unicorns and faries gathered in massive amounts transforming what appeared to be the last bit of dull gray ground. Seconds later the gray spot was covered in short grass with a thick bush covering it. Instantly Kendra heard a slight humming sound coming from around her and then everything went white When Kendra could see again which wasn't for another several seconds she was thirty feet in the air, and falling!

Kendra closed her eyes praying that she would not become part of the fairy realm. Kendra then felt herself stop falling. She opened her eyes and noticed; she was floating thirty feet above the hill where she had last been standing on. Kendra stared wide-eyed straight down at the hill. She began to fall again. Kendra adjusted her eyes and she stopped. Kendra looked up. She began to rise. Kendra recognized that this was similar to controlling the gravity sticks she and Warren had used to combat the vicious artifact guardian inside the inverted tower at Fablehaven. She began to experiment and she soon found looking up made her rise, looking down made her fall, and staring straight ahead made her float.

"Kendra!" Bracken called. Kendra shifted her view and saw Bracken literally walking across the air toward her.

"How is this possible?" Kendra immediately asked.

"I am not entirely sure but probably because the realm is now fully made of fairy magic."

"But that still doesn't answer my question on how we are doing…this" she said flipping upside down in the air.

" It's because we now are completely encompassed is fairy magic and we now can do almost anything a normal fairy could do." he explained duplicating Kendra's trick of flipping upside down.

"So we can fly, see in the dark." Kendra thought, "Can we use fairy magic?" Kendra asked hoping that she could.

"I don't know all the specifics but most likely."

"Can we start walking again?" Kendra asked, now sinking closer to the hill top "I don't like flying."

"Sure. Umm… just continue to go down until your feet touch the ground again." he said tilting his head down. Kendra followed suit. They both began to quickly descend. As Kendra got nearer to the ground she began to try to descend more slowly. Before Kendra's feet had touched the ground she was violently yanked down as the gravity had kicked back on . A few moments later Bracken joined her on the ground. "Why did the gravity come back?" Kendra asked, wondering.

"No idea." Bracken answered. He looked up and he stared to rise into the air again. Bracken looked down and he floated down. Once he was a feet above the hill he was yanked down. "I guess now we have control over whether or not we can walk or fly." They both glanced upward and started rising.

"Seth is going to freak out when hears that I can fly here." Kendra said to Bracken knowing that it was true.

"Probably." Bracken said chuckling, also knowing that Seth was going to freak out. "There it is!" Bracken explained swopping toward the ground looking identical to Raxtus's dives. Kendra followed him but did not dive as steeply or quickly. Kendra noticed that Bracken was diving toward a giant cliff. Kendra quickly stopped diving and hovered thirty feet above the cliff. She saw Bracken land smoothly near the edge of the precipice. Kendra slowly descended an landed about fifteen feet from the edge of the cliff, under which she could see a large pond. Kendra walked up to Bracken and peered over the edge.

Below the cliff was a giant pool of placid water. The water was the clearest thing she had ever seen. It was so clear that Kendra could see straight to the bottom of the pool which had to be over seventy feet deep. in the center of the giant pool was a seventy square foot island populated with hundreds of exotic plants and bushes. Kendra noticed several more of the giant flower bushes all sprouting brilliant yellow flowers but the most amazing thing she saw was another giant temple made completely of white fairy marble.

The temple looked identical to the one she saw at Fablehaven. Several columns held up a small overhang under which was a large metal door with golden, astrid shaped door knockers. One door was slightly ajar granting a small view of the interior of the temple. The door was intricately carved with depictions of fairies and other mystical beings of light. Two fairy statues were set outside on either side of the door as if guarding the door from intruders.

"Okay. This is the third identical temple I've seen today. What is this one for." Kendra asked Bracken who was now hovering over the giant pond twenty feet in the air.

"This is the temple of the Fairy Queen." Bracken said modestly already starting to fly toward the immense temple. Kendra followed suit and jumped off the cliff face and glided toward Bracken who had dropped onto a previously unseen stone walkway. Kendra swopped lower than dropped on to the smooth white stone. Muck like the temple, the stone pathway was made of the white fairy marble and was crack less.

The two walked up the perfect stone pathway to the front doors of the temple. "Wait here." Bracken told Kendra as he slipped through the door. While Bracken was inside Kendra wandered up and down the pathway, carefully observing the many delicate flowers and plants. One flower she found was a radiant pink color and about six inches across. Before she picked it up Kendra carefully examined the surrounding areas of grass making sure that were others of the same kind. After finding twenty other similar flowers Kendra plucked the flower from the grass and twirled around in her hand.

A moment later Bracken came out of the temple. "You picked a nice flower." he said startling Kendra. "That flower grants immortality and infinite healing. Almost like the Sands of Sanctity and the Font of Immortality combined."

"So by holding it I am technically immortal?" Kendra asked eyes widening.

"Almost." Bracken answered. "By holding it you are immortal for one year and touching it will heal any injury." Bracken explained.

"So can I keep it?"

"Of course. If you left it would slowly die and turn into a blade of grass."

"How do you know that?" Kendra asked.

"Because I have done it before. When I went to Living Mirage to check the sealed shrine I had left the flower by the entrance to the shrine and once I came back a few months ago it wasn't there. All I found was a three foot long blade of grass." Bracken explained. He pulled a giant blade of grass from the ground. Kendra had not noticed it due to its excellent camouflage.

"How do you know someone else didn't take it?"

"Because once those flowers are touched they become invisible to everyone else."

"Then how come you can see mine?" Kendra asked holding up her bright pink flower

"Because you're letting me." Bracken explained. "Try to not let me see it."

"Okay." Kendra thought of the flower becoming invisible to everything but her. Then, suddenly the flower became semi-translucent. "Can you still see it?" Kendra asked, assuming that he could not because she could just barely see it herself.

"Not even a little bit." Bracken commented squinting. "Normally if you know it's there you can still see it. "So are we going to see the Fairy Queen now?" Kendra asked.

"Oh, I completely forgot. Are you ready?" He asked

"Sure. I haven't seen or talked to her since I killed Gorgrog and all the fairies and unicorns moved into Zzyzx." Kendra said following Bracken the short ways back to the temple doors. Both doors were now completely open. Kendra looked inside and was surprised to just see an empty room but she continued to follow Bracken through the open doors.

The second Kendra passed through the perfect doors the blank cavern suddenly sprang to life. It was more brilliant than the other two temple's she had seen that day. The shrine was swarmed with many brilliant types of fairies. Some were blue, some were red, and many were a brilliant pink. The majority of the wonderful faries had giant dragon fly wings. Several columns held up the ceiling of the shrine which was perfectly transparent and thirty feet high. Kendra counted at least fifteen astrids inside all transformed into their owl state and gliding acrobatically through the air near the ceiling. Everything was made of the same white fairy marble. At the end of the immense room was another door. This one had to be twice the size as the one they had entered through.

Bracken continued on through the room as if it was nothing special. Kendra followed him up to the door where he spoke some unintelligible words that Kendra guessed was not a fairy language since she did not know what he said. The doors swung open into another immense room; this room was even more perfect then the first one. The room was mad entirely of white marble with a dozen columns supporting the glass roof. The floor was covered in beautiful grass which was in turn covered by several different types of flowers including several that looked similar to the one Kendra had picked from the island. On the far side of the room were two giant thrones. One was made of the same material as the temple and the other appeared to be solid gold. The thrones were empty.

Kendra instantly walked onto the gorgeous grass and started examining the many diverse types of flowers most had radiantly colored petals nut some wee bland blue and red and looked like normal flowers but others had metallic shades of blue and green, some even looked transparent. As she walked through the wonderful field of flowers she came to a small bush with orange shaped fruits dangling from its thin limbs. She carefully examined the fruits. They were bright orange and as smooth as glass. The stems were thin and several had small flowers and leaves springing from them. The fruit appeared slightly translucent. Kendra found one on the ground near the bush. She picked it up and found it to be surprisingly light.

"Bracken. What these fruits growing from the bushes?" Kendra called turning around. The room was empty. "Hello." She called into the silence. She was met with more silence. Kendra looked around and for the first time notice that there were three doors built into each wall. She glanced around, making sure she was truly alone, then walked over to a random door. She tried the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked.

Behind the door was a long hall lit brightly with glowing stones every few feet. The stone produced a bright light that made the hall appear to be in direct sunlight. At the back of the hall was another door. Kendra walked down the bright hall to the door. She tried the doorknob and again found it unlocked. She opened the door slightly wincing when the door made a small squeaking noise. She peered into the room.

Again like the rest of the temple the walls were made of solid white marble. The room was around ten feet tall and unlike the rest of the temple was not supported by columns. The room was well furnished with a comfortable looking couch off one which was surrounded by two small reclining chairs. In the middle was a large coffee table with a set of coasters made out of diamonds. A large circular table with two matching chairs was set off to the other side. The wall facing the door was almost completely dominated by what appeared to be a perfectly made bed. The sheets were bright white and at least five pillows were set at the head.

Kendra looked back, seeing that no one was in the hall Kendra entered the perfect room. She immediately walked over to the coffee table and picked up one of the coasters. They were pure diamond and almost resembled the oculus with its muti-faceted surface.

"Hello Kendra." Bracken said from just inside the doorway. Kendra whirled around almost dropping the diamond coaster.

"Hello Bracken." she said backed hoping that she would not be in trouble for entering the room without permission.

"So. Do you know who lives here?" Bracken asked walking into the room.

"No."

"Okay. Take a guess."

"An astrid?" Kendra guessed.

"Guess again."

The only other reasonable option that popped into Kendra's mind was that the room belonged to Bracken. It made sense since he was the son of the Fairy Queen and they were inside teh queen's temple. "My only other guess is that… you live here." Kendra guessed.

"Closer but no. This room would technically belong to you if you ever stayed he for an extended period of time." Bracken answered matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Kendra exclaimed. "All this belongs to me!" she almost yelled. She re-examined the room. It was almost perfect; from its beautiful furniture to it seamless, white walls. "So… do I own anything else here? Kendra asked smiling, hoping that she did.

"Unfortunately…no." Bracken replied. "I am going to assume that the room is to your liking." Bracken asked assuming that it was.

"It's amazing." Kendra said. Then an old thought popped back into her head. "Where were you when we were in that second chamber?" Kendra asked remembering what led her to the room.

"I tell you that in a minute. So now… do you want to meet with the fairy queen?" Bracken asked.

"Sure." Kendra answered setting down one of the lovely pillows that had been perfectly arranged at the top of the bed.

"Okay follow me." Bracken started towards the still open door. Kendra followed him. Bracken walked out into the chamber, turned and walked right through a wall! Kendra paused, not wanting to look silly walking straight into a wall. She finally closed her eyes and walked forward. Like Bracken she passed right through the wall.

Bracken was standing inside a dimly lit passage with three corridors branching off the main tunnel. The second Kendra walked through the wall Bracken turned and again started walking through tunnels. Before long Kendra lost all sense of direction until she finally stopped in front of a locked door. Bracken walked up to it and pulled a spiraling unicorn horn from his pocket. He tapped the horn to the door and locks vanished and the door swung open.

Two figures were inside the room. One was standing and another was sitting on the edge of a large cot. "Kendra, meet The Fairy King."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Forbidden Areas

This was definitely not good. Standing in front of Seth was a giant ten foot tall nipsie. It was nothing like the other nipsies Seth had seen ,and not just because it was as tall as Hugo. It also had bright red skin as if it had been sunburned. It had giant antlers growing out of its skull like some of the demons Seth had seen at the opening of Zzyzx. It eyes had to been as large as a basketball and had biceps like pre wrestlers. He could easily attack the satyrs and Seth.

"Hi." Seth said, hoping that the nipsie was friendly. He was met by giant roar that made his ear drums pop. "Run!" Seth yelled already sprinting up the tunnel with Newel and Doren at his heels. Seth heard another thundering. He glanced back and started sprinting faster as the giant nipsie was gaining on them.

They burst into the bright noon sunlight with the monster on their heels. Newel and Doren sprinted forward and took the lead, leaving Seth the first to be killed if they got caught. The two satyrs broke left and ran into the forest. Seth followed them through the shadows of the trees, twigs snapping at his arms and leaves falling in his hair. A moment later the trio burst in to a clearing. It was covered with barren rock and ugly dirt a blackened tree stump stood in the middle along with a burbling, pit of tar.

The two satyrs skidded to a stop a few feet from the bubbling tar pit. Seth, not expecting to stop so suddenly, collided with the satyrs and sent the three of them within inches of the tar pit. Seth cringed not wanting to watch himself be killed by a ten foot beast. Another roar thundered from the woods. Seth opened his eyes and saw the giant nipsie pounding his giant fists into a unseen barrier.

The nipsie continued this behavior for several more minutes then finally let out one more ferocious roar and sulked back the way he came.

"Okay. I have now defeated a revenant, stopped a shadow plague, stolen an unicorn horn from centaurs, found Vasilis, killed two of the most powerful demons in the world, watched the destruction on Zzyzx, and now have been chased by a giant mutant nipsie. Why does everything odd happen to me?" Seth asked, into the air. He turned and saw the satyrs sitting down on the barren, rocky, ground. In their hands were two crude fishing poles.

They appeared to be made of tree branch with the line made out of spider thread, that was so thin Seth could barely see it. Newel tugged on his line which was about half way across the bubbling pit of tar. Newel tugged harder and harder until finally the line came free from the sticky black goo. Attached to the hook was a sword about six feet long. The hilt was appeared to be made of gold and was encrusted with diamonds. Even though it had been covered with tar for who knows how long, it shown like it was just polished.

Newel tugged one last time and the sword came flying from the tar pit. Doren dropped his pole and grabbed the flying sword by its hilt. He unhooked the sword from the hook and tossed it to Seth. "Keep It." Doren said, picking up his fishing pole.

Seth fingered the sword observing it more closely. The blade looked recently polished and reflected the sun brightly. It looked incredibly sharp. The hilt was made of pure gold and intricately carved. A large diamond was set in the middle.

"Hey. Seth." Doren called, "Want to fish?" he asked holding up another fishing pole. Smiling Seth took the pole and sat down.

. . .

"Guys. Want to go check out Graulas' cave!?" Seth exclaimed already heading toward the woods

"You mean the cave that the demon Graulas inhabited. The same Graulas that over threw Fablehaven's foundational treaty." Newel asked already wide-eyed already following Seth, with Doren at his side.

"That is exactly where I want to go." Seth said.

"Then let's go."

Seth followed the Satyrs through Fablehaven's forest. He trusted that the satyrs knew exactly where they were going because, even though Seth had been to the cave many times, he had never come from Kurisock's tar pit. The trek was a long one through the grueling heat and high humidity, but finally after a half-hour Seth recognized the familiar cave.

He and the two satyrs continued to walk toward the cave. Seth had not been there for several months, since he had healed Graulas with the Sands of Sanctity, Graulas grabbed the rest of the artifacts, took control of the Society, overthrew the foundational treaty of Fablehaven and opened Zzyzx. As they neared the cave, they heard a low growl come from inside. The three all shared the same look. What is in there?

"Umm…What was that?" Seth asked, not wanting to walk in and be torn apart by some evil creature with giant fangs and claws.

"No idea." the two satyrs said in unison.

"Only one way to find out."

The inside of the cave was just how Seth remembered. A couple of bookshelves were set off to one side along with a small table. The smell was still as putrid as the last time Seth had been in there. The only difference was that no heap covered in cobwebs was sitting in the corner. Instead, the giant ten foot nipsie that had chased them to Kurisock's domain was there.

The monster let out another roar that sounded like hundreds of fighter jets all taking off simultaneously. "Run!" Seth yelled. He took off running from the cave at full speed with the satyrs in front of him. The monster ran after them letting out another ferocious roar. Again Seth followed the two satyrs through the tangled mass of Fablehaven's forest.

The three of them raced through the preserve for what had to be the better part of twenty minutes, all the time running for their lives from a ferocious nipsie. After a while the path that Seth and the Satyrs had been following started to look familiar. Seth suddenly remembered that this trail led to the Valley of the Four Hills. An Idea popped into Seth's head.

"Guys!" he yelled at the satyrs. "Follow me." He cried above another thundering roar that came from the monster chasing them. Seth ran in front of his friends and made a sharp left turn. Instantly Seth recognized the signature four hills that surrounded a large valley covered in a giant forest. Seth ran between one of the four hills and giant tree. The satyrs followed. Seth stumbled and rolled down the remainder of the hill. Seth looked up and saw that as he hoped the giant nipsie was throwing punches at an invisible barrier. Eventually the monster gave up and stalked off. Likely already heading toward some place that Seth wanted to go to, waiting to ambush them.

"Well… that was close." Seth said breathing heavily. Newel and Doren both chuckled.

"So. Where to now?" Doren asked. Only two other forbidden places were left, one was the swamp and the other was the centaurs land.

"I say we go to the swamp and see if the swamp hag surfaces."

"Good choice." the satyrs agreed.

. . .

Seth had never been to a swamp and he had not planned to but now that he knew that a swamp hag lived in one at Fablehaven a swamp sounded like a wonderful place to be. The trek wasn't long at all, only a few minutes. The swamp was so extremely humid, Seth was surprised to find it not raining. The water in the swamp was covered in a thick green cot of slime. Gnarled old trees grew from the water along with several other types of plants. A boardwalk grew outwards over the water.

"What are those things swimming under the water?" Seth asked pointing at several suspiciously human shapes swimming under the dark water.

"They are said to be the souls of dead people the swamp hag has killed." Doren said creepily. The two satyrs chuckled. " They're weird types of fish. Most have no eyes. None have brains. They are almost like zombie fish." The two said the last sentence in excited unison.

The trio walked out over the dark water. The boards creaked eerily, giving Seth the sense that they would break under their weight but the boards held. As they walked, Seth noticed that the thick slime that coated the swamp began to move and spin. Some of the trees giant limbs appeared to start groping forward as if looking for something, or someone.

Doren pulled out another fishing pole, this one was only about a foot long but had to have had forty feet of line. Newel grabbed the fishing line and started yanking it. The twine unraveled like a spool of thread. Newel dipped the end of the line into the water and continued to yank making the line sink farther into the pool. This continued for several minutes. Then the line went taut. The water began to bubble to glow and out came the swamp hag.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fairy King

The Fairy King!" Kendra exclaimed, as Bracken ushered into the room and closed the door. It had been on a previous trip to Wyrmroost that Kendra had found out that long ago the astrids had severed the Fairy King and that the Fairy Queen had blamed them for his downfall. It wasn't until Kendra had killed the demon King Gorgrog with the sword Vasilis that Bracken and the Fairy Queen had rescued the King, by cutting away the chain that linked him to Gorgrog.

The two of them walked across the room and stopped by the cot that was really the only thing in the room.

"This was where I was a few minutes." Bracken explained. "I was told…" he was interrupted by a one word sentence.

"Light."

Everyone stopped moving and listened. Even the guarding astrid was listening. The voice came again.

"Light." A one word sentence.

"Light"

"Light."

"Light."

The three words came rapidly and without warning. Then a surprise. The fairy King laying on the bad started reaching slowly out toward Kendra. His lips moved slightly, "Light." he whispered.

The Fairy King himself looked much like a regular human, with similar features as Bracken. The main difference that his skin was an eerie grey color with portions being almost black. His eyes appeared slightly sunken into his head, and what little hair remained on him was stark white._ He almost looks dead_ Kendra thought to herself.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the fairy King. "This is the most raction we've seen from him in since he was rescued from Gorgrog." whispered one of the astrids that stood by the door.

That was when Kendra noticed that it was the Fairy Queen who was sitting on the edge of the cot.

"Hello, Kendra." she said with no expression. She gave Bracken a questioning look before returning her eyes to the cot.

"Has this been happening all day?" Bracken asked to everyone in the room.

The person standing on the other side of the cot answered first. "About an hour ago he starting mumbling that word. That's all he's said. Light. Nothing more."

"Have you done anything to him today?" Bracken questioned.

"Nothing. I had come in to try the same purification treatments we've been doing for a few weeks. But since he started with the whipsering, I decided not to do anything."

The words "purification treatments" jumped out at Kendra. 'Purification' was not a word that she had heard used very often. Except in the case of unicorns. When, the Knights of the Dawn needed a unicorn horn to enter Wyrmroost last winter, Kendra had learned that unicorn horns had the ability to purify things. Bracken had mentioned something similar when he had tried to heal Warren after he was clawed by a Harpy. So this person is a unicorn Kendra thought. He looked human, unlike any of the fairies she had seen yet. And from what she had seen with Bracken and the Fairy Queen, who Kendra has learned was also a unicorn, the magical horses had the ability to turn into a human.

"Any ideas as to the reason he's decided to start speaking now?" Bracken asked. again.

"I can't say for sure but my bets would be that something stimulated him enough to awaken his mind from its previous condition. " He looked at Kendra as he finished the sentence. Both Bracken and the Fairy Queen caught the action. Kendra, on the other hand, was a split second too slow. The unicorn had already glanced looked away when by the time Kendra had looked up.

"Are you suggesting that Kendra awakened him?" the Fairy Queen asked the unicorn. Her tone suggested that, although possible, it seemed quite unlikely to her. Bracken gave the unicorn a similar puzzled look.

"I'm not saying for sure, but ..."

The Fairy Queen cut him off. She turned towards Bracken, "How long ago did you bring her here?" her tone was minorly accusing.

"An hour ago maybe an hour a half." he responded.

She just looked at him for a few second then turned her attention back to the cot.

From what Kendra could tell, based on the way that conversation had just gone, one of two things was possible; either she was not supposed to be here at all, or Bracken had done something to keep her presence in the realm unknown to his mother. The second option seemed impossible, considering the Fairy Queen ruled over the realm. Kendra couldn't figure out how exactly Bracken would have managed to do that. That made the first option more likely, but none the better. Going against the Fairy Queen's orders was probably not in her better interests.

"Continue..." the Fairy Queen ordered the unicorn.

"I'm not completely sure if she is the cause for this reaction but, considering the way she's glowing at the moment, and the fact that he seems to want light, it wouldn't surprise me at all. "

The theory made sense to Kendra. Except that the unicorn referenced her being glowing. Many people had told her that she seemed to emit light. Fairies. Unicorns. Even Patton Burgess had. But she had never been able to see the light they were talking about. Apparently it was becoming important again.

"So what are you suggesting?" Bracken asked

"Welllllll..." The unicorn began, "considering his apparent interests in her, I would say, let's see what her powers will do to him under direct contact. "

Kendra wasn't completely certain what her meant by that, but the Fairy Queen and Bracken apparently did; because they immediately objected.

"We can't let her do that. We don't have any idea what will happen to her under that kind of power." Bracken said seconds after they unicorn finished his suggestion. It was not addressed to anyone in particular but it seemed add if our was meant for the Fairy Queen.

"The demonic spells that were placed on him could completely corrupt her. I would never allow that to happen. Not to mention that her powers are nothing compared to mine. Or Bracken's for that matter. He hasn't reacted to or touch, so why would he react to hers. " The Fairy Queen said at the same time. "Bracken, please ..."

The still unnamed unicorn interrupted her, "Your Highness, I believe that the fact that the King has never had any contact with her may be why she has spawned this reaction in him. He spent time with you and Bracken before he was captured and grew accustomed to the energy and light you have and emit. But, as with all creatures, Kendra's light is different. It's more powerful than that of most of the creatures here. And her being here ..." he gestured at the room, "is further augmenting her powers as the..." it was Bracken's turn to cut someone off.

"The point is," the unicorn continued, "she may be able to awaken parts of his mind up to healing. She could help heal him. At this point we've hit a dead end. We unicorns can't think of anything left to try, but she might be able to help us. Her light might purge the spells from him entirely. Who knows?"

"But at the same time, those spells could completely destroy her. They have already turned two of out best healers." the Fairy Queen said, "So there's no reason to believe that Kendra's will be able to do anything at all. Its far too dangerous." she paused, looking at the unicorn. "Bracken, please escort Kendra out of here."

Bracken nodded his agreement, "Come on Kendra. There are still some other things I have to show you." he said, turning towards the door.

"Ummmm ... okay." she replied beginning to follow him.

Kendra was right behind Bracken when she finally made her decision. During the whole conversation between Bracken, the Fairy Queen, and the unicorn, nobody but Kendra noticed that the Fairy King was still desperately trying to reach her and mumbling the single word, "Light.". She didn't quite see how exactly the poor king could be dangerous, and at that moment she didn't necessarily care. All she knew was that something about her was causing the Fairy King to reawaken. If she could help him someway she knew that she should.

Bracken opened the door and held it open for her, "Bracken...I don't mind trying to help the Fairy King. Its obvious that its something about me that affecting me, and I think the other unicorn is right. I might be able to help him. Whats the worst that could happen?"

He just looked at her for a moment before speaking, "The spells that were placed upon him by Gorgrog are so powerful that not even my mother can break them. Those spells have destroyed two of our best unicorns. No one has any idea what could happen to you. Its far to dangerous. Neither me or my mother would ever allow you do such a thing."

Kendra thought it over for a second, the spells on him had "destroyed" two unicorns already, what made her think she could do anything about it. But there still was the fact that she might be the only way to save him at all. But what if those spells were too powerful for her? If they destroyed unicorns, ones that had been trained, what would they do to her? She sighed, even though it went against her better judgement she walked out of the room.

And not a few seconds later, the door opened again, and the Fairy Queen walked out. "Kendra, can you come back in here a moment?" she asked. She sounded completely calm, but for some reason, Kendra got the impression that she wasn't.

"Sure." She walked back into the room with Bracken.

"The second that you exited the room, he began thrashing around." the unicorn said.

"Oooookaaayyy" Kendra said not quite understanding why she had been called back into the room.

"Kendra," the Fairy Queen looked over at her, "our healers have run out of options, and Frieze here, thinks that you might be able to help him. I don't personally think its a good idea considering the strength of the spells on him, but I will leave the decision to you." she said. "We don't know what will happen should the spells prove too much for you. But in the end, if you want to try, I will let you."

Kendra stood there for a moment. Just a minute ago she had told Bracken that she would willingly help the Fairy King. But knowing that the Fairy Queen was unsure what would happen should she fail, she was slightly less confident. Still, she wanted to at least try to help.

"I'll go ahead and at least try." she finally said, reaching out for the Fairy King.

Before she got there, Bracken grabbed her arm, "No." he said calmly "You will not try until we have no other options at all. The spells on him are far too dangerous for you to come into contact with." He then looked up at the Fairy Queen, "How can you give her the option to do this? Those spells have destroyed some of out best healers. They could do the same to her."

The Fairy Queen sighed, "Frieze said we have no more options. He has no idea what left to try. If this works, he may be able to heal him completely."

"And if it doesn't work, Kendra could be ..." he didn't finish his sentence.

His mother sighed a second time, "I don't like the idea either. But it could be the only way. If she was here, I would use Briar as a test, but she's not. Kendra might be able to save him now."

Bracken just looked at her. "Fine." he conceded. Everyone could tell he was not at all happy about the decision.

The unicorn, Frieze, turned to Kendra. "If you're ready go ahead and grab his hand. Nothing more. If you start to fell overwhelmed, let go." he instructed.

She nodded and reached out for the Fairy King. The decrepit fairy was still muttering "Light" every few seconds. At least until, Kendra finally came into contact with his hand.

The second she did, everything changed. His skin went from the horrible gray black color to a standard human color. He completely changed into a normal human being. Except for one thing. His voice.

When the king spoke, his voice sounded just as his had before she had touched him. Hoarse and raspy. The very sound of it made Kendra want to let go and stop the sound. But she couldn't, her hand seemed glued to that of the Fairy Kind.

"A terrible demon resides here, he will destroy everything here. You must flee. If you remain, you will be destroyed" the king rasped. A vision of a massive black wall seared its way into Kendra's mind.

"There is no demon left in here. We are but days away from completely renovating this place." the Fairy Queen said. "There is nothing to worry about."

"This demon is something no one can withstand. He can not be moved, and his prison is here. Your power can not withstand his. He will destroy everything here. You must flee."

And that when Bracken yanked Kendra's hand away from the king's. Kendra stumbled backwards a few steps bsefore Bracken caught her.

He gave her a concerned look, "Kendra, are you okay?"

She nodded slightly and stood back up. The encounter had completely sapped her energy. She was tired, slightly dizzy, and had a minor headache, but beyond that she felt okay.

"Your skin turned white and you started to shaking like the rest of the unicorns who have touched him. That's when I severed the connection. I was afraid you would end up the same way as the others."

Kendra just nodded, still trying to shake the image of the black wall from her mind. "What did he do?"

"He told us to flee because some horrible demon remains here." The Fairy Queen said. "But I don't think the warning is anything to worry about. I would know if some powerful demon was hiding my realm."

And then the door opened.

An astrid entered. "Your Highness. We have hit a snag in the plans." it said to the Fairy Queen.

"What type of snag?" the queen asked cautiously.

"A wall of dark rock that we can't change. We tried and it killed four fairies and a unicorn."

That stunned the Fairy Queen. "What has the power to do that?"

But Kendra already knew. The wall of rock could only be one thing. The same wall she had seen in the vision from the Fairy King. And since it killed four fairies and a unicorn, it was most certainly dangerous to everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Threat

To call the thing that rose up out of the swamp hideous would have been an understatement. The swamp hag resembled Muriel in many ways. Her skin was a light green and looked like it had been around since the dawn of time. Her head had put a meager remainder of hair on it; all of it white. She was dressed in rags and her arms appeared unusually long, topped off with nails that were several inches past long. But most disturbingly, were her eyes. Or lack there of. Where her eyes should have been were just black hopes leading strait back into her head.

"Can she see?" Seth asked the satyrs.

"Ohhhhhh...She can see all right." Newel replied. "She always knows when someone is near her swamp."

The creature that wad the swamp hag glided through the swamp until it was some feet away from where the trip stood. "Who has called upon me?" The hag rasped. Her voice sounded as if she was choking on nails. It set every fibre of Seth's being on edge.

Seth was not sure if he should answer the hag's question or just straight run. But his courage won out, "I guess I did." he addressed the hag. "I wanted to see if you were as frightening and dangerous as I was told." Seth stammered on. "Having confirmed their warnings we had best be going now." He turned and began walking away. The satyrs were not far behind him.

"I was wondering when our shadow charmer would come for a visit." The hag rasped. "Graulus and my new master said it would not be long. Their wisdom had proved correct once again."

Seth froze in his tracks. "You...you knew Graulus?" He managed to get out.

"Of course!" The creature exclaimed, "all creatures of darkness know of each other and communicate. Especially here, in this prison of sorts. He mentioned that a shadow charmer lived on here last year. And that he would one day come here." She gestured at Seth with one of her arms. "And here you are.

"How would Graulus know I would come here?"

"Master Graulus was quite certain that one day, you would come to me. And that whence you did, I was to train you in the ways of magic."

"Woah...you know magic?"

"I have been trained in the ways of magic for centuries, and have educated some of most powerful witches in the past millennia; including Muriel Taggert." the hag continued on.

The part about Muriel got Seth's attention. He had met the witch three years ago and she had almost destroyed the preserve when she tried to free the demon Bahumat. Had it not been for Kendra and an army of fairies, she would have succeeded and destroyed the preserve. He also remembered Muriel's magical abilities. She had turned most of his family into various animals to stop them from fighting her while she was unleashing the demon. And she even completely destroyed Hugo with just a few words.

Seth had to admit, it would be interesting to learn magic. His shadow charmer abilities could only get him so far. And since the creatures that would obey him were often times incredibly dangerous, he rarely got to try out his abilities. If he learned magic, that would give him some abilities he could use to help out the knights on their missions. Kendra got to go all the time because of her abilities to get around distractor spells, but Seth hardly ever got to go on mission because he didn't have any abilities to further the group. Bur if he became proficient in magic, that would give him a reason to go on more missions.

But then he remembered. This was a swamp hag. Something that everyone had told him to avoid. On what grounds did he think he could trust her to teach him magic. And not kill him out right the second he was alone. Plus, the one magician he had met trained by her turned out to want to destroy the preserve. Seth didn't want to end up like that. Or follow instructions given by Graulus.

"Uhhhh...I don't think I'm interested in learning magic." Seth confessed to the hag. He wanted to leave the swamp now.

"You could become the most powerful shadow charmer in history should you follow my teachings. You would be able to do anything you want. You could rewrite history. And stand as the king of darkness. All of that is yours, should you follow my teachings and learn the ways of magic."

"Ummmm...still no." Seth said as he turned around. He started walking back towards the main path and then to house, but the hag stopped him one more time.

"You would be able to save this preserve from the coming darkness if you learned from me."

Seth turned around slowly. What darkness? Zzyzx had been closed for four months. And since then, nothing even remotely dangerous had happened. Reports were that the Society of the Evening Star had died out completely. And most demons that had been hiding out, away from the preserves, had gone dormant. "What darkness?" he asked.

"A power so great that nothing can stand in its way. Had the events at Zzyzx gone as we had predicted, chaos would have already been unleashed across the world."

"Well we've already stopped that chaos. Those demons will not be breaking out any time soon."

"You know nothing about the ways of chaos. This minute, his power is growing, slowly destroying the realm of light. Should it succeed, you world is next. And the destruction will begin right here. At Fablehaven. There is nothing you can do to stand in the way of chaos, shadow charmer. It will destroy everything in its way. Unless you learn from me. You would have the power to stop the coming chaos if you learned my magic."

That threw Seth for a loop. He straight out sprinted back down the trail he and Satyrs had come down. He didn't know what the hag was talking about, but he knew that it was not good. And he did not want to here one more word about it.

And that was when the roaring began. Their friend the nipsie had returned.

Newel and Doren were already side-by-side with him as they sprinted through the woods. The nipsie right behind them.

"What did she say to you?" Newel asked as they ran.

"You guys didn't here her?"

"Of course not. She speaks in some language we don't understand. Apparently, you speak it too. What did she say?" Doren said.

"She volunteered to teach me magic. And when I refused she said that some darkness was coming to destroy everything." He finished his sentence as they all hit the yard.  
Seth passed through the barrier with out problem. But the two satyrs bounced back into the woods, the second they hit the edge of the yard. Newel and Doren jumped back up and ran back to the left, disappearing into the woods.

And not a second too soon. The nipsie crashed through the trees and into the barrier not a couple of seconds after the two satyrs disappeared.

The nipsie continued to beat on the invisible barrier for some minutes before disappearing into the woods again.

"What was that!?" Seth exclaimed.

"What was what?" Warren asked stepping out of the house.

"That giant nipsie attacking the barrier?"

Warren looked at him alarmed. "Well that's definitely not a good thing."

No it was not a good thing. Definitely not a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

: Chaos Crystal

The vision was real. When she had touched the Fairy King he had relayed a vision of a wall of black rock to her. At the same time he had warned everyone to flee the realm because some horrible dark power remained that would destroy everyone. The fairy queen had dismissed it. Until the astrid had come in telling of a powerful magic that had already destroyed a unicorn and fairies.

Now, Kendra knew the vision was real. But for some reason, she decided to keep that information to herself. She would rather not be questioned a hundred times about it. Besides, the Fairy Queen would be able to deal with it. Right.

But the way the Fairy Queen and Bracken looked at the astrid, told a different story. Because they both looked afraid.

"What could possible destroy those beings? It takes an immense amount of power to destroy a unicorn. A power well beyond anything in this realm. Who was it that was killed?" Bracken asked the astrid.

"I am not sure." the astrid said in reply. "One minute they were working on converting the wall. The next, they all disintegrated. Nothing is left of them."

"Could they have been transported somewhere else?" Kendra asked. The thought that this wall of rock could destroy fairies was not an inviting one. And she wanted to be sure there were not any other possibilities.

"It is possible."

The Fairy Queen joined the conversation, "No. It is not." she said with finality. "The realm prevents travel through space except by means of one of the portals. I doubt even the Translocator would work here. This realm operates on magic different then that of the mortal world."

"So they're really destroyed?" Kendra asked.

"It's that, or this magic is more powerful than that of the realm. And that is a very frightening thought." The Fairy Queen paused before speaking again, "Is anyone currently watching over this wall of rock?" she asked the astrid.

"I retreated everyone far away. I did not think it would be wise to keep them so near such powerful magic."

"Bracken..." she looked over at him. "We are going to investigate this wall. To see if iit truly is as powerful as it is claimed to be. I will personally attempt to convert it. If that proves to do nothing, than we truly have an issue on our hands."

The queen began to walking towards the door.

"What about Kendra?" Bracken asked her. "We aren't risking taking her are we?"

"Absolutely not. There's no telling what is in store for anyone who goes near that magic. Keep her here for now. We shouldn't be gone long anyway."

Part of Kendra was glad that she did not have to go with them. But another part of her was bothered by the fact that they both thought it was too dangerous for her to come along. After all, she would be with two of the most powerful beings in existence. What could possible happen?

Kendra had never been the risky type before. That was more Seth's area of expertise. But she felt that she needed to go with them. Something was bugging her about the vision she had seen. She wanted to see for herself if it really was what she had been shown. But for that she needed a real reason to join them. And she didn't have one at the moment.

She looked over at Bracken and whispered, "Can I come with you? I'll stay away from the wall. And whats going to happen with you and the Fairy Queen there."

Bracken reacted like she just asked if she could go free Gorgrog from the new Zyzzx. "Absolutely not!" he exclaimed. "Neither my mother or I have any idea what this magic is or how dangerous it is. And we don't want to risk anything happening to you."

"Besides..." the Fairy Queen said from the doorway, "You aren't supposed to be here anyway. And none of us would enjoy telling your family that something happened to you when you weren't supposed to be here in the first place."

Bracken nodded his agreement to that statement. "We won't be gone very long anyway. Go ahead and look around the realm. After we get back I'll tell you all about it."

Kendra knew the conversation was closed from there, so she resigned herself to hearing about the wall second hand. "Okay." she sighed as Bracken escorted her from the Fairy King's room .

Bracken and the Fairy Queen left the temple a couple of minutes later, leaving Kendra alone. She decided she could at least walk around inside while waiting for them to return, so she busied herself with seeing how many different types of flowers, plants, and fruits she could find.

A short while later, Kendra was well over a hundred distinct different species of plants when a group of fairies flew into the temple. Three fairies were bright blue with clear butterfly wings and one other appeared green with no wings at all. The green one was glowing faintly and was being supported by the other three.

The three blue fairies were struggling to fly while still supporting the other fairy. They got almost all the way to where Kendra was sitting before they all passed out and dropped to the ground. Luckily, they were not to far above the ground when they fell and Kendra thought they would all be okay. But she was curious as to what was wrong with the green fairy that had left it unable to fly. She doubted that it could not fly at all.

She stood up and walked a few paces over to the fairies, careful not to walk on any flowers that were growing. She knelt down next to the creatures and noticed that the three blue fairies were already recovering from their short fall. The green one, on the other hand, was still very much unconscious.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Kendra asked the other fairies.

One of the fairies looked up at her, "We found her trying to flee from some unknown darkness. She was barely able to fly at all at that point, and when we got to her the darkness was almost on top of us. And then it stopped and dissipated."

"What happened then?" Kendra asked the fairy. The fact that some darkness was chasing fairies around the realm was definitely not an inviting one. But it also fit with the circumstances that had developed since the astrid had informed everyone that some wall of dark magic had been found.

"By then she was unconscious. We managed to fly her back here before we ran out of magic. Any farther away, and we probably would not have made it"

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Kendra did not think that fairies falling unconscious was a normal, or good, thing.

"We have no idea. All we can tell is that she had been touched by some dark energy. It has changed the light she gives off and absorbed all of her magic. Other than that, we don't know."

So some "darkness" was absorbing the magic of fairies. That could not be good Kendra thought. "Is it possible, that she could get some of her magic back? Supposedly, I'm full of magical energy and some fairies have become brighter and more powerful after touching me." She wanted to try and help the poor unconscious fairy. Plus, if she could revive her, they might get some information about this darkness that was changing her.

"It is possible. Though she is very weak at the moment. It might be beyond your abilities to revive her." the fairy replied. "Though you may try." she added.

Kendra turned to the green fair who was lying in her back in the grass and sat down cross-legged beside her. She reached out and picked up the fairy and placed it in her other hand. Instantly, the small amount of light the fairy had been emitting increased.

The light began shining in a green hue, increasing in brightness steadily. After ten seconds, the light began to change colors to yellow.

"Should the color have changed?" Kendra asked.

"No." one of the fairies said in reply. "The light should have stayed green. She had always emitted a green light. Never anything else. But I guess, you energy may have some effect. Just wait."

They waited. The fairy stayed glowing yellow for a while. And then the light flashed out completely.

"Uhhh...what happened?"

Then the light came back; in a jet black color.

Instantly, an image flashed through Kendra's mind. A black crystal sphere. For a second, it reminded her of the oculus; except that this one was smooth across its entirety. And that, inside, it was glowing hundreds of different colors. Red. Blue. Green. Yellow. Pink. And many more. The image shifted to that of the black wall again. And that when the voice began to speak:  
Nothing can stand against chaos forever. When Zzyzx was last opened I had expected that I would at least be freed. But you and the guardians of light destroyed that chance. But now, I have the chance at my revenge. At this very moment, the chaos crystal is absorbing energy from the inhabitants of this realm. Soon, it will be fully active and the most powerful source of light in the universe will be destroyed.

And you, princess of light, will help me in the destruction of this realm.

Then the image cut out.

Kendra managed to look down at the fairy she was holding, just as its body disintegrated into ashes. Then she passed out.

"Kendra?!"

"Kendra?" she heard her name being called.

"What happened?" It was Bracken speaking.

Kendra opened her eyes to see Bracken and the Fairy Queen standing over her. The three blues fairies that had come into the temple were hovering around as well. Her vision was spotty at the moment, with various patches of black floating by. She blinked several times, managing to clear her vision for the most part.

Bracken asked her again, "What happened?"

She managed to relay the story of how she had tried to revive the green fairy and ended up having a vision of the black wall and a black crystal sphere. She also relayed the majority of what the voice had said to her. All but the very end. The part about her helping. She left that out.

The Fairy Queen knelt down beside her, "Are you alright?" she asked. "We came back to find you unconscious here. Bracken brought you back conscious."

Kendra sat up, causing her vision to return to the spotty way it had been. "Yah...I think I'm...fine." she said between shaky breaths.

"Bracken. Why don't you take Kendra to her room. She can stay for tonight, but you will return her back to the mortal world tomorrow morning."

Bracken nodded and helped Kendra up to her feet. They walked back to where Kendra's room was and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Did you guys...find anything?" Kendra asked him.

"The wall itself is extremely powerful and definitely emanating some powerful dark magic. Neither of us could affect it in anyway. And it was sapping a lot of power as we worked on it. Eventually we gave up and started to come back here. That's when we found the crystal. Its exactly how you described it in you vision. Jet black, smooth, and its center filled with hundreds of colors. I don't at all know what it is." Bracken told her, "But I think my mother does." he added. "She became worried when we found out."

"Do you think those fairies and the unicorn were destroyed?" she asked

Bracken bowed his head, "Unfortunately, yes. I do believe they were destroyed. And the magic that destroyed them is most definitely coming from the wall."With that, their conversations about the events of the day stopped. They sat together in Kendra's room for awhile, relaxing, taking about meaningless subjects, and just enjoying themselves. After the somewhat stressful day they had both been through, this short time together was nice. Unfortunately, it did not last long.

An astrid Kendra had never met before, poked his head into the room. "The Queen has requested to see you Bracken."

"I'm going to assume it has to do with today's excursion?" Bracken asked back.

"She did not supply any details. She simply asked to see you."

Bracken sighed, "Alright." He turned to Kendra who was currently sitting cross-legged on the bed, "Do you want to come? At this point with the two visions you've had I think you should at least hear about whatever it is we found."

"It sounds like she only wants to see you." Kendra replied.

"I know. But, unfortunately, I think you have been wrapped into whatever it is that's happening here."

Kendra shrugged, "I guess I'll come then."

They both exited the room and followed the astrid though a copious amount of rooms and passages. Eventually, they entered a room tissue closely resemble a library.

Leather bound books stood on shelves. And scrolls of being varying ages stood, wrapped into cylinders, next them. The Fairy Queen stood looking over a rather large book on a lectern. Beside her was the crystal sphere.

Kendra and Bracken stood in the doorway of the room for several minutes before the Fairy Queen addressed them.

"The finding of this," she gestured at the sphere, "is a very strong sign that evil and chaos are readying themselves to enter the world again."

"So what is it?" Bracken asked. He genuinely had no idea what it was that they had found. Only that it was not good.

"This...is the Chaos Crystal. It's essence is tied to the rise and fall of the chaos demon. When it appears, it usually signals that the forces of chaos are attempting to break through the forces of light that keep order in the world. It has not been seen for many millennia. Not since Zyzzx was originally sealed. The colors in its core, are the life forces of creatures of light that chaos has claimed. We now know that this is what destroyed those fairies and the unicorn."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Kendra asked her.

"The Crystal is tied to the force of chaos and, therefore, can not truly be destroyed. But it also harbors the potential to be used to destroy the world of light. And it is therefore not safe to be kept in this realm. But it is even more dangerous to release into the world of mortals. Chaos can spread within our realm, but in the mortal world it would run rampant. Destroying any thing it came into contact with.

And so, against my better judgement, the Crystal will remain here, under guard by five astrids. No one will have access to it. And it will not be able to be activated or further destroy any creatures here."

"What do you mean by 'activated'?" Bracken asked her.

"When activated, the crystal would be able to be used as an access point and portal for demons and creatures of darkness. Even the demon hoard in Zzyzx would be able to use it to break out of their prison given sufficient time. Thankfully, only a creatures darkness could activate its powers. Keeping it here would make it most difficult to be activated."

"So...that's it?" Bracken asked. "Nothing more"

"Little is know about the ways or powers of chaos. I am doing what I feel will provide everyone with the most amount of safety. Beyond that there is little more to add. You may go."

Bracken turned towards the door looking confused. "Lets go then." He said to Kendra, gesturing at the doorway. They were just seconds from leaving the small library completely when the Fairy Queen made one final statement to them.

"Oh. And Bracken. Come by here later. I have some information to discuss with you."

Bracken gave her like, "go-ahead-and-tell-me-now".

"Information nor regarding this current situation." she added.

"Understood." Bracken sighed as he and Kendra walked off down the hallway.


End file.
